


Change of Plans

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Baby making, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Day 6, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Knotting, Marking, Mating Cycles, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudity, Omega Asami, Omega!Asami, Omegaverse, Penetration, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform, knotting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Femslash February Day 6! Kuvira and her Omega Opal have invited Korra and her Omega Asami to dinner to celebrate the couple moving from Zaofu into Republic City, but Asami cannot find the right dress to wear, driving Korra insane as she stands near naked in the room of the Sato Mansion, trying everything on. After eventually finding the right dress, however, the Alpha Avatar decides she's had enough and wants to not only claw her Omega out of the red dress, but she wants to fill her sweet Asami with seed, enough to make sure they'll be staying in plenty of nights to come...





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story of Omegaverse I've written, so please go easy on me XD There's bound to be stuff I can improve on. But nevertheless, enjoy!

Opal and Kuvira had invited them both to an evening meal. The Alpha and Omega from Zaofu finally moving into Republic City gave cause for some small celebration and Korra and Asami both were eager to meet with their friends and occasional mates. But Korra couldn’t focus at all as she tried to button up her waistcoat, seeing Asami poised up close parallel to the mirror, observing herself in the glass of it, alternating between one of two alluring red dresses.

Her scent was intoxicating across the room and the Alpha was bathing in it as her mate struggled to decide between clothing.

Asami, the Omega, had been looking at her form and her curves for almost half an hour now in the looking glass, pressing red velvet and silk to her beautiful body and trying to spread the flow of the gowns. She still could not decide. But in her equally crimson bra and panties, staring at her figure, Asami was stirring Korra into a craving and palpable mess inside of her own body as she looked on. Korra was hostage to Asami’s oblivious swaying in the mirror. 

Occasionally the fair and gorgeous businesswoman would ask if one dress or another suited her properly, but after Korra displayed her struggling appreciation and approval, her body tensing to see the beautiful Omega in something hugging her curves so neatly, Asami would toss it off and try yet another. 

Korra was endeavouring to keep herself together as the blissful and attractive aroma of Asami filled the room. She could sense her own musk was seeping into the blend of smells and became amazed that the Omega didn’t sense it. Or had she? Korra could not tell by the way her mate stared at herself in the mirror. What the intrepid Alpha had not noticed were the occasional glances Asami was shooting back to her loving Avatar when Korra was not looking. Away from the shoulders of the dresses gracing her body, Asami was staring at Korra’s impressive frame, her undeniable musculature and everything else that the loyal Omega adored about her mate for life. The scents travelling around the room were making Asami as lusty as the Alpha had become being forced to observe every line in Asami’s angelic body.

It became a conflict of will and mental faculties until Asami finally decided on something to wear. The hour was getting late. 

“Alright, what do you think, Korra?” Asami asked, turning around with a flail of her extravagant gown. She was wearing a beautiful dress, one with a frilly cover to her bosom and dainty shoulders that looped around her own. The covering of her tummy was a beautifully fitting corset piece with sparkling textures all into an elongated petticoat that just sank down her beautiful leg line. Korra was mesmerised instantly, her pupils dilating as her mouth began to salivate. 

The Omega felt the change in palpable scent coming from her darling mate. The strong musk of the Avatar had intensified dramatically now she was clothed, and now Korra exhumed a strong need to take her out of the dress all over again. But the Avatar relaxed, forcibly. 

She wanted to steel herself for the moment, not lose herself utterly before she and Asami had had a chance at dinner, and even intimacy. But the scent swelling within her body was driving her wild and draining all faculties of self-control. Asami’s figure before her, gathering her hair around her front to expose her undone back was too irresistible to the insatiable Alpha. She reminded herself to be tender and not cruel, but her core was throbbing already for Asami.

“Zip me up, Korra?” Asami asked, slightly smiling as she basked in Korra’s scent and her own reflection in the mirror. 

Korra, straining silently, brushed up behind her Omega and Asami’s overwhelming and divine aroma hit her like a train of sensual desire. Her flesh was soft as usual and equally as beautiful; her complexion was angelic, her eyes lime green beacons to draw Korra’s attention in such an inviting trance. The Alpha was unravelling inside herself as her hands held Asami’s bare arms lovingly. 

“You smell so good…” Korra whispered, visibly tormented after seeing and experiencing Asami like this. She wanted her, ravenously as she took in all of her lover. 

The Omega resided within herself, teasing the Avatar up until now - she had sensed the powerful bender’s scent and aura envelop her in a loving embrace, Korra’s well-toned arms wrapping around her made Asami weak, her legs already shaking just a minuscule amount as her body coped with the change in her mood and mindset. The darkened skin of her water tribe Alpha was protective, soft still, and beautiful to touch. The Omega was at home in her protector’s arms, even letting out a primal and deep-seated humming moan as she pressed her back into Korra’s bosom. The Avatar’s need passed on through into Asami’s, and now the pair began to heat up together, looking at their visage in the mirror pane. 

Korra’s hand came to rub her Omega’s belly. 

“I love you,” Asami whispered back to her Alpha, her voice a mere peep as her palm covered Korra’s on her tummy. The desire within the Avatar was swelling even more at Asami’s words and her hand on her mate’s body. 

She wished a familiar want, one she’d been harbouring for a time now since bonding to Asami. She wanted so badly to take her Omega now, while they were alone in the mansion, with nothing and no one else to intervene. Dinner would wait, Kuvira and Opal could have no doubt been doing the exact same thing as Korra thought of it. Her thoughts travelled down her own body as she gently rubbed up and down Asami’s beautiful tummy. How beautiful she would be and how amazing it would be if Korra were to take her, mate her right now; to claw her out of the dress she was barely contained into, and knotted her with her pulsating cock (which was beginning to swell and throb from where her clit was, unsheathing itself) until Asami was completely filled and stuffed with Korra’s hungry seed, making her sweet belly swell with a litter of precious pups. 

The thought consumed Korra as she generously held Asami in her arms. Her lips graced Asami’s appetising neck as she nipped her way down the length of it, Asami cooing in response to her lover’s adorable contact. Heat passed between the short space surrounding them both and the pair of women had to gasp with audible and gaseous breaths. 

“You feel… so soft… so good, Asami,” Korra began to whisper, gently still as she remained a hand on her Omega’s tummy, her free hand wandering around to Asami’s rear and gripping it rather eagerly. The raven-haired beauty let out another struggled moan through a bitten lip. She was as ragged as the Alpha with possessive arms around her. 

“...Korra… Ah. I… I want…” Asami tried to speak, her words were taken from her as Korra began her work. She could sense just by the musk of the Omega’s scent that she was as willing and wanting as the desperate Alpha as she began to pass her hand from her rear and into the opened back of her dress. There was no point in zipping her up only to shed the layers of the beautiful gown all over again. 

“Asami… I want  _ you _ ,” Korra breathed, panting like a crazed hound as she held her mate in hand. Below, under her water tribe vestments, in her pants, Korra’s cock was unsheathed, fully erect and pulsing close to her core, swimming with the desire to undress and take Asami now with all her might.

“Korra…” Asami panted herself, craning her neck back with eyes clothes and mouth wet and agape with intense lust, wanting Korra around and inside of her just as much as the Alpha wanted to plunge herself into her Omega’s beautiful and slick sex. 

The Alpha’s hands pulled down the lacy shoulders of Asami’s dress as quick as humanly possible and the rest soon followed as Korra began to ravage the dress from her mate. The gown fell, as Asami’s hands fumbled behind her, removing most of what she could of Korra’s garments, letting her pelts and pants fall to the floor with her red dress. Asami moved, twirling until she was facing her mate, and Korra pushed herself upon the Omega, pressing her to the mirror at her back. Korra’s lips magnetised to her mate’s, as she began to kiss her passionately, even obsessively with a building heat and lust that was growing to become unstoppable. Korra’s fingers wrapped around Asami’s wrists, almost aggressively and she suspended them above her head, pinning them in one clasped hand against the mirror board. Once the Omega was restrained, Korra’s lips were free to move around her body, her neck and all the way down to her chest, curving over the rotund curvature of her bosom, licking at her nipples. 

The attention Korra gave to her mate’s breasts hardly lasted long, Asami’s breath hitched violently and her tongue was almost flailing as she panted. “Korra… Want you… In me,” Asami begged, her voice slightly wet with want as Korra tugged at the hem of her knickers with hungry fingers. 

She pulled them down with aggravated fervour as Asami begged again for her cock. Korra joined her in nakedness and kissed the pleading Omega with an overflow of even more passion and endeavour. Asami gasped as she felt the waft of cold touch her already wet opening. Korra’s exposed and throbbing cock was as ravenous as ever with want, with a need to be buried within her mate. 

The Avatar bit into her mate’s neck, marking her with a violent and equally as brandishing mark. It was a marker of the Alpha’s ownership of her willing and loyal Omega, a reminder that the Avatar was hers and Asami hers in return. But the deep-seated and now wild Avatar wanted her Omega with a lusty fervour that was alien to her; completely she was amidst a fever dream of hearty need for her mate, to throw her down to the bed and to bury herself into her body, and seed her like a trophy, fill her with a litter of beautiful pups. 

Korra was almost snarling to convey her message, and Asami was utterly compliant to her Alpha, the scent and moanings, the telepathic message that Asami was hers had made her retreat into a state of willing conformity. 

“Please… Korra,” Asami begged again, triggering the Alpha as she held her. 

They danced almost to the bed, and Korra let her mate down easy, with loving hands, gentle in her handling of the wanting Omega. Asami’s tongue was almost fully out of her mouth, with lips parted and ready, elated in a musky haze of vibrant Heat. Her body was a tower of flame, removing the last rags of the dress and Korra completely undressed, joining her in elated nakedness. The smile on the Alpha’s face was famished, and her cock completely erect and thudding with stiffness. She gazed down at Asami with a hungry need. 

Leaning down, Korra’s lips traversed back to her lover’s neck, kissing her sweetly and wetly, but then her fangs making another appearance as she began to nip and bite once again, to mark her darling Omega. Her cock found its opening and Asami gasped incredibly audibly as she began to feel the sensation of eager penetration. 

“Spirits… Asami… You’re so soft,” Korra almost growled, her fists clenching into the bed sheets with extreme tension in her bare and stunning biceps. 

Asami’s breathing was wretched, taken from her throat as Korra held her close, both of their minds connecting and travelling leagues away from the mansion and somewhere else. The Avatar felt herself slipping as she sprawled in her mate’s sensual and beautiful scent. Asami’s body was her temple and she held her with protection and love above all else. The CEO’s hands came to the Alpha’s cheeks, pulling her attention back at her face while Korra’s felt herself inside of her Omega. The sensation of Asami’s inner walls surrounding her throbbing cock made her feel supernatural, her bodily senses slipping as she gazed longingly into the Omega’s verdant eyes. The connection between them was so deep, so structurally sound and personal, Korra felt like nothing was home without Asami. The woman she loved more than anything was her home, her entire sense of belonging. 

“Korra…” Asami breathed, her body aflame with beautiful desire for more of her Alpha, her core tingling from the sensation of her mate. “Korra… Fill me, please… Want you to…” She couldn’t finish, her voice was being taken from her as Korra continued to mate her, pressing her body closer, finding the hood of the Omega’s buzzing clitoris with her thumb and beginning to rub loving circles around it. Asmai screamed with illustrious pleasure once the waves hit her like she was on the beach. Korra was the sea and she could not wade out enough. “Korra… Ah! Knot me…”

The request registered as an other-worldly plea in Korra’s mind as she forced her lips onto Asami’s kissing her almost faster than the speed of light. Her cock twitched and throbbed all the more. As Korra had been thinking on another plane, she had hardly noticed her own body reacting to Asami’s. 

Her knot had already formed, the sensitive flesh at the base of the splendid cock bulbing to almost twice it’s usual size as her knot swelled. Asami’s plea had turned into whispering begging as Korra pushed herself deeper, almost faster as she mated Asami thoroughly. She needed this, her mind was on fire with determined desire. 

“Knot me, Korra. Knot me, knot me, knot me. Korra… Please, knot me. Fill me,” Asami was begging herl her hands clutching to her shoulders as she kissed the Avatar.

_ Fill her… Pups… Asami, and a litter… _

The Avatar felt herself slipping. Her mind and spirit became one and travelled, propelling into the stars as she took in Asami all she could, the Omega becoming her centre and everything. The world melted away, Korra couldn’t bear to think of where she was, who she was other than Asami’s Alpha, her protector, her mate. She wanted to be her everything.

The hairs on her back stood on end and Korra almost vanished within her mind’s eye. Her glacial blue eyes began to glow with extraordinary power, her short bob of hair blowing with no wind as she accidentally entered the Avatar State. Asami kissed her frantically, her body burning as the Avatar continued to mate her with even added fervour. 

“Stay with me Korra…” Asami asked of her, moving her own hips to her Alpha’s rhythm.      

Korra kissed her more passionately than ever before, locking eyes with her as she felt the wet and slick pop of her knot. “I’m here… I love you, Asami,” Korra moaned into the kiss, her eyes white-blue with the power of the Avatar State. 

Asami screamed for a second time. She was not only reaching orgasm, but she could feel the stream of ravenous and incredible seed spewing from Korra, filling her sex thoroughly and abundantly. She was sealed too, knotted with her Alpha and helpless to escape the spewing seed rolling into her, filling her completely and stuck by the swell of the knot. The sensation was incredible, Asami could hardly keep her eyes open as she saw the stars. Korra’s arms snaked around her protectively and hers reached around to claw at the Avatar’s back, draping down with almost blood red nail marks. 

The aftershocks almost rendered Asami unconscious, but when all was over, and Korra’s cock had slipped from her, she was completely spent. 

“I don’t think we’re going to be meeting Opal and Kuvira…” Asami breathed her hand already on her tummy. She could sense that were was no doubt about it. She smiled adorably, her teeth grinning and her eyes growing glassy. 

Korra kissed her lovingly, grinning herself with dorky elation as she rubbed her Omega’s tummy too. She could instantly sense it. The litter Asami would bare her, the swelling of her belly in months to come. There would be no doubt about it. The pups would be theirs in no time. Korra was almost crying as she sensed it. They kissed again.

“There’ll be a lot more nights of staying in, huh?” She giggled, Asami laughing too, and they kissed a third and passionate time.


End file.
